


Call On Me

by EverydayGeek



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was meant to be a quick check in with the new Dark One, turns into a moment of realization for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call On Me

"Dark One, I summon thee," Regina called out, her strong, raspy voice reverberating around the silent vault.

She held the Dark One's dagger in her hand, staring sadly at the name etched into the silver. It should be  _her_  name on it. Not Emma's. The darkness never wanted Emma, only  _her_. Trust idiot Swan to run headfirst into an all-consuming black mist, ready to take her Merlin-knows-where, while leaving behind her useless lover, Captain Guyliner, and her idiot parents, Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber. Most importantly, when Emma entered the mist that was meant to devour Regina, she also left behind Henry, knocking the kid's parent count down from two to one.

And then there was the part of Regina that felt like she'd lost Emma, too. Sure, the blonde's optimism and sarcasm often grated on her nerves, but Regina never thought she'd feel so lost without it. Without  _her_.

Emma had become a permanent fixture in her life for the better part of three years and to suddenly walk into her kitchen each morning and not see the blonde stealing coffee from her coffee maker or leaving a pile of bear claw crumbs on her counter, threw Regina's entire life off-kilter.

Life without Emma Swan wasn't a life Regina wanted to live. Not if she could help it.

"You rang?" A low voice rumbled behind Regina.

Regina turned on her heels, coming face-to-face with the pale, leather-clad form of the Dark One. "Where have you been?" Regina snapped, receiving an amused smirk in response.

"Out fulfilling my duty as the Dark One. What do you want, Your Majesty?" Emma mocked, fake-curtsying at the irritated brunette.

"I just wanted to see you," Regina gritted out through clenched teeth. Emma smiled wickedly at the admission and released a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Is that so? And why did you want to do that? Because you _miss_ me?" Emma sneered, sidling up closer to the, now, rigid brunette.

"Don't do that."

"Do what, Regina?"

"That Dark One act," said Regina in irritation. "I know there's still good left in you, Emma. You don't think I notice the pain in your eyes every time I call for you? Every time I mention Henry or your parents?" Regina pressed, seeing Emma's nonchalant resolve crumble before her eyes. "We all miss you." Emma remained silent, her jaw clenched. "We—me, Henry, Captain Fishhook, and the idiots—have been looking for a way to free you. So far, we've come up empty."

"What about Robin? You never mention him anymore," Emma pointed out, taking notice of the conflicted expression on Regina's face.

"He's gone."

Emma's eyes lit up at the admission. Regina tried not to notice.

"Is that so?" asked Emma in feigned interest, her lips quirking up into a taunting smile.

"Yes," Regina said quietly, "he seemed to think that he was playing second fiddle to you."

Emma didn't even try to hide her delight at the admission. This time, Regina called her out on it.

"You wanted this to happen," accused Regina, pointing the dagger threateningly at Emma. Emma smirked, but didn't deny it. "Weren't you the one who helped me get him back? When we were in the Enchanted Forest, stuck in that godawful Heroes and Villains universe,  _you_  pushed me towards him.  _You_  told me that he was my True Love. Why would you do all of that if you didn't want me to end up with him?" Regine questioned, her voice rising in volume with each question.

Emma just shrugged, the smirk falling from her face; all hints of mocking and amusement gone from her features.

"You're smart, Regina. Figure it out."

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and just say it?" Regina demanded.

"Because I love you," Emma admitted almost immediately, snapping her mouth shut when the words escaped her mouth without her permission. It was in that moment that she remembered the dagger in Regina's hand.

Regina's heart stopped in her chest at Emma's raw confession. It may have been said abruptly and she may have momentarily forgotten about the dagger in her hand as she demanded Emma's confession, but the weight of the blonde's words left a heavy feeling in her gut.

 _Emma loved her_.

"How long?" asked Regina in a broken whisper, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She placed the dagger on a side table, signifying to the blonde that she wasn't forcing her to answer. It didn't mean that Regina wasn't curious about her answer, however.

Emma clenched her jaw in annoyance. She should have left while she had the chance. The last thing Emma wanted was to be put on the spot and forced to confront the feelings she's tried so hard to bury. Unfortunately, her actions have always spoken louder than her words. But, considering what Regina's asking, it's obvious the brunette hasn't been listening.

Emma shouldn't have to scream in order to be heard.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty," Emma gritted out, disappearing in a whirl of black mist.

Regina grabbed the dagger from the side table and held it out before her, "Emma Swan, come back here," she commanded, her voice loud and desperate. "Swan!" she yelled out. But nothing happened. Emma didn't come back.

Regina was determined to work twice as hard to bring Emma back from the darkness. She needed her family to be whole again.  _She_  needed to feel whole again. Her life felt empty without the blonde.

When Robin left, instead of feeling devastated, she felt relieved.  _Free_. But, being without Emma for any extended amount of time always made Regina feel lost and anxious. It wasn't until she saw Emma sacrifice herself for her that she understood why she felt that way.

With a defeated sigh, Regina placed the dagger into the waistband of her black work slacks and said to the quiet room, "I love you, too."


End file.
